1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slat and a rolling door, and particularly to a fireproof, heat-insulating slat and a fireproof, heat-insulating rolling door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general fireproof rolling door is used for staff access control in peacetime. However, when a fire accident occurs, it works to block smokes, flames and heat. According to the heat resistant standard, instituted by Bureau of Standards, Metrology and Inspection of Taiwan for fireproof rolling doors set in buildings, when the temperature of the fire side of the fireproof rolling door reaches 1,000° C. for one or more hours, the temperature of the other side thereof shall be below 170° C.
In order to improve the fireproofing of the traditional fireproof rolling door to conform to the national heat resistant standard of Taiwan, for example, as shown in FIG. 8, the inventor of the present invention disclosed a “fireproof, heat-insulating slat and rolling door thereof” in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 98114934, wherein it provides a slat member (10), having a projecting hinge (12) on the top end thereof and a recessed hinge part (14) on the bottom end thereof. A hollow air chamber (16) is formed within the slat member. Viewed in the cross-section of the slat member (10), an upper shoulder (15a) is formed on one side of the top end, and a lower shoulder (15b) is formed on the other side of the top end; an upper base (17a) is formed on one side of the bottom end, and a lower base (17b) which is relatively lower is formed on the other side of the bottom end. A layer of fireproof, heat-insulating material (11) is coated on the front surface and rear surface of the slat member, and the fireproof, heat-insulating material (11) is covered with a metal plate (13). Smoke-isolating gaskets (18) are provided on the upper and lower shoulders (15a, 15b) of the slat member (10). Thus, a rolling door curtain consisting of a plurality of fireproof, heat-insulating slats forms a firewall with the fireproof, heat-insulating material for heat isolation.
Although the above prior art can basically isolate heat effectively, such a slat has a complex structure and is hard to manufacture easily, causing the manufacture cost being relatively expensive.